


Trapped in Her Tower, Waiting for Tomorrow

by MiriamKenneath



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angry Sex, Captivity, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, F/F, Magic, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22507042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamKenneath/pseuds/MiriamKenneath
Summary: The tower she is trapped in is magic.The Hawk visits every day. The Hawk is also magic.
Relationships: Lady locked in a tower/Lady who turns into a hawk
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Femflash February 2020





	Trapped in Her Tower, Waiting for Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enviropony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enviropony/gifts).



The tower she has been trapped in is magic. There is no door, and there are no stairs descending in a tight, clockwise spiral down towards the ground. There is but a single window, and it is too small to permit a woman such as herself ingress or egress…even if she _could_ fly. Which she can’t.

The Hawk can fly, though, and she fits through the tower’s single window like it was made expressly for her. It probably was. Made for her, that is.

The Hawk visits every day, bringing fresh food and drink and knowledge of the outside world beyond the tower. She doesn’t like to think on how many days it’s been since before she was trapped in the tower. Too many. An unnatural many. The outside world beyond the tower has changed, is changing – and not in a good way. A part of her is glad not to be able to see that firsthand.

The Hawk is magic, too. When the need is greatest – when the anger and grief and despair over her entrapment would suffocate her where she stands – the Hawk transforms into a beautiful Woman.

She does not hesitate during these needful times. The Woman is frail and slender, bird-boned, whereas she is bigger and stronger. Overpowering the Woman is easy, and the Woman does not try to resist anyway. On the contrary, she seems to like it.

They kiss hard, mouths hungry, devouring, teeth clicking on teeth. They squeeze one another’s breasts with the palms of their hands and twist twin nipples cruelly with the tips of their long fingers. She holds the Woman by the hair as she bites at the Woman’s vulnerable throat and uses her hips to hold the Woman against the wall. When they come, hot and wet and clenching, they come together.

It almost feels like flying. Almost.

‘Free me,’ she says after it is over for the day.

‘Not yet, fair maiden,’ replies the Woman. ‘Maybe tomorrow. Tomorrow may be better.’

Maybe tomorrow, then. Until then, she is trapped in a magic tower, awaiting another visit from her magic Hawk.

* * *

_**-fin-** _


End file.
